Blue and Yellow Introduction
by KittiexxLove
Summary: Melody had the life she always wanted, but then her mother past away and her father is an alcoholic. Will there be anyone out there to help her?


**Blue and Yellow** (Introduction)

Melody ran as fast as she could down the street. She took out her house keys before she even got to the front door. She nervously unlocked the door and walked inside her house. She closed the door behind her and when she turned around the one person she dreaded to see was standing right in front of her.

"You're late." He said.

"I know." Melody looked to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"No sorry!!" he yelled.

"I'm only five minutes late." Melody looked at the person straight in the eyes.

"Only?" The person's eyes tensed. "Only five minutes late?"

"Yes," Melody hesitated. "dad."

"Only five?" Melody's dad slurred.

"Yes, dad. Only five." Melody started to walk upstairs, but her dad stepped right in front of her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Her dad was furious.

"To my room." Melody said.

"Why?" Her dad took a chug of beer he had in his hand.

"To go to sleep." Melody tried escaping his path, but he got in front of her again.

"No, you're not." Melody's dad laughed.

Melody looked at her dad sadly. She hated when he got drunk because he got so mean and angry. She has to deal with this everyday because her dad is an alcoholic. He became one ever since her mom passed away. Now her life is hell since she lives with him.

"Come here." Her dad tried grabbing her.

Melody pulled away at his grip.

"I said come here!!" He yelled as he squeezed his grip tighter.

Melody tried getting out of his grip, but it was no use. Melody yelled to the top of her lungs, but then she felt something cover her mouth. Muffles just came out of her as her dad grabbed her and put his hand over her mouth and then he threw her to the floor.

"You little piece of worm!!" He yelled.

Melody tried getting up, but then she felt pain. The pain was coming from her ribs. She started to cry as the pain got stronger and stronger. She couldn't breathe. She inhaled and exhaled, but it was no use. The kicking of her father to her ribs made her loose her breath. Then her father picked her up faced her to him and punched her twice in the face giving her a bloody nose.

"Go to your room now!!" He yelled as he let her go. "Clean up your nose too!! I don't want any questions about that."

Melody held her nose shut as she ran to the bathroom upstairs. She cried as she got toilet paper and put it on her bloody nose. It stopped bleeding once she washed off all the blood. Melody slowly walked to her room seeing her dad from downstairs watching T.V.

When Melody got to her room she cried her heart out. Her face was smothered against her pillow as the tears ran out of her eyes. She sniffled and looked at her computer desk. There she saw her Dairy. She got up from her bed and walked towards her diary. It was brand new. She opened it and got a pen. She sat down on her bed and started to write away.

_January 18__th__, 2009_

_11:20 p.m._

_Dear Diary;_

_Today wasn't that bad. I mean, it was super bad, but not that that bad. I got beat up by my dad again. Just like everyday whenever I get home from school or work. Even if I get home from a friends house. I don't know what to do anymore with my dad. I'm getting tired of all this abuse. I can't report him because he said he is going to kill me while he is hitting me. I don't want that to happen. I hate my life. My life is all just blue and yellow._

_Anyways, other than that. My day was good. I went to Ryan's party. It was pretty fun. I danced with Ryan all night long. He even gave me a kiss on the cheek as we were dancing. It was so amazing. I wish I could relive that moment. Oh, Ryan is this guy I have been crushing on since the 3__rd__ grade. I'm in 10__th__ right now. I know, so many years. Well, while we were dancing he was holding me and whispering into my ear about how pretty I looked. It was so cute. Then a slow song came on and we slow danced. Then he told me if I minded him kissing me. I said no, but then my friend had to call me, but yeah. My dream would of came true if he really did kiss me. Well, I have to go now. I'll write in here tomorrow. Okay? Bye._


End file.
